


Gone

by Galadriel975



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, Emotions, F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Sad, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel975/pseuds/Galadriel975
Summary: Post breakup, pre trespasser inquisitor Lavellan.Lots of heartacheSorry!





	Gone

No one saw much of the inquisitor these days. She spent most of her time out on missions closing the remaining rifts, when she was at skyhold she kept to her room, only coming down for war room meetings which had become increasingly more sparse as the passing of time left the inquisition with fewer important tasks. 

Gone are the days where one would walk around the castle and suddenly find the inquisitor next to them, having just jumped from an upper level, gone the days where the sound of her laughter could be heard in even the most remote corner of Skyhold, gone too the days when wandering into the library would find her leaning conspiratorially against Solas, both bent over a book, shamelessly flirting, the pleasure in each others company apparent to any willing to see. 

The only person who sees her much anymore is Dorian and even he can't bring a smile to her face the way he used to, all he can do is keep her focused, keep her here. For now. In truth they lost her the day they defeated corypheus. The day that Solas left. The woman who had fought a thousand demons and slain hundreds of would be assassins, fell apart when the one constant in her chaos disappeared. He was her rock, even after he had ended their relationship, he was the one thing that held her together, the hope that what they had could be again, through all the madness her life had become, he was all she saw. He was all she needed. And now he was gone, and to anyone willing to look, so was she.


End file.
